An absorbing member of the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-169789 (1989) and Publication No. 61-38069 (1986). The former discloses a refrigerator which comprises a supporting plate 11 having a drain water container 14, and a drain pipe 10 which conducts drain water to container 14. A compressor 6 is placed on the supporting plate 11. A U-shaped ceramic evaporating member 15 has a plurality of apertures 20, with each leg of the U shaped member positioned into the drain water container 14. The U shaped member 15 covers the compressor 6 to take advantage of the heat rising from the compressor. The latter prior art document discloses a refrigerator which comprises a machine storage portion with a compressor 14 installed in the machine storage portion, a water evaporating dish 20 positioned over the compressor 14 with a predetermined space L between the dish 20 and the compressor 14. The dish 20 is detachably mounted with mounting member 19 formed at an upper portion of the machine storage portion. A draining passage 17 is embedded in the wall 10 with a lower end opening thereof extending to the dish.
In both prior art disclosures, the lower end of the drain pipe 10,17 extends over the water evaporating dish 20 or the water container 14 for collecting the drain water. The collected water in the dish is evaporated by heat of the compressor. The collected water in the water contain 14 is absorbed by the evaporating member 15 to be evaporated by the heat of the compressor. If the container is small relative to the volume of drain water, the drain water overflows onto the floor, thereby creating a contamination problem. Further, a frequent cleaning is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator drain water device which includes a water-spreading member to spread drain water directly to an evaporating member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator drain water device which includes an evaporating member and no drain water dish to evaporate the down-flowing water therethrough.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator drain water device which enables the use of a smaller volume dish by the use of a water-reabsorbing evaporating member.